1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen device, an image projection system, and an image projection method.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 58-108522 discloses arranging a surface, which is different from a convex lens surface that collects incident light, as a light reflecting surface, as well as subjecting a region of the light reflecting surface which is not used to reflect light to a blacking treatment, thereby configuring it to be a light absorbing surface, so that light which is incident from an oblique direction is absorbed by the light absorbing surface.
JP-A No. 10-20295 discloses an image recording apparatus that collects image light by a micro lens array and exposing a liquid crystal-polymer composite layer as a recording layer by the image light.
JP-A No. 2007-11211 discloses an image forming apparatus having a display/record medium to which an image is written by irradiated light for writing the image from a display surface side of the medium on which the image is written.